Emma Carrow and the Idiot Harry Potter
by Turtlegirl04
Summary: Emma thought that this year would be normal, well as normal as your first year at Hogwarts can be. Please read and review 3
1. Ditching and Drama

**Hi Turtlegirl04,**

I wrote this fanfiction with my friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or of the canon characters

Thanks, Enjoy!

* * *

 **Emma Carrow Pov:**

I boarded the train with an old family friend, well kind of. See I come from a long line of Death Eaters, all but one from Slytherin. Marcus, my uncle was the outcast put in Gryffindor, they say he was a disgrace to the Carrow name, and so my parents decided to kill him.

Anyway, this means that all their death eater friends' children _have_ to be my friends. Consequently, my 'friend Jessica' stood beside me. Urgh! Save me! I brushed past a bunch of idiot Gryffindors ditching Jessica on the way. Success!

A while down the train I noticed a not - so - full carriage with two boys. One with untidy ginger hair and the other with black shaggy hair, I recognize him from somewhere… maybe the daily prophet...? They looked fine and it was the only one left that had space, I raised my hand to the handlebar and was just about to push as a blur of a boy zoomed past me, knocking me to my feet. He stopped in his tracks.

"What was that fo-" I suddenly realised who this boy was, the familiar shape of Draco Malfoy. Son of Narcissa and Lucius. I froze like I had been stunned, My mouth half hanging open with surprise

"Oi-" Draco spluttered, before he paused, staring at me. He looked confused but happy at the same time, His usual slick blond hair pulled tight back.

"Em- Emma?" Draco says in disbelief

"Yeah…" I say staring at the floor slightly blushing

"Come with me then," Draco says smiling his smirky smile. I follow Draco to the very back of the train, it felt like it got colder as we walked down the long train, I shivered looking at the damp walls of the corridor.

We arrived at his carriage, I immediately recognized the four faces of; Pansy Parkinson the world most conceited person, Gregory Goyle the biggest airhead you can imagine, Vincent Crabbe, do even need to explain? and Blaise Zabini the only 'normal' one.

"Oh, it's the Weasley again!" Pansy screeched in her high pitched tone, I rolled my eyes ignoring her.

"Hey! She's one of us, Pansy…" Draco said while glaring

"Heyyyyy, what's cookin' good lookin', " Blaise said eyeing me up and down, his eyebrows wiggling.

"Urgh! Save me" I said in disgust. I swear if he says that again he is getting cursed. I glanced at Draco, who looked weirdly annoyed. I could tell Goyle and Crabbe were sniggering at the back. I took a seat next to Draco and the flirt known as Blaise. There was barely any space with the 6 of us in there so I was pushed against Draco. Not that I'm complaining.

"I swear if there are any Mudbloods sorted into Slytherin this year than I'm totally telling Mommy because Slytherin is going to be MY house" Pansy lectured us. Why am I here again?

"Pansy, don't be ridiculous, no mudblood is getting anywhere near Slytherin our standards are too high." Draco resured.

After some time, I got tired and laid my head on Draco's shoulder, I thought I saw a slight smile from Draco, My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Draco hardly ever smiles.

* * *

Professor McGonagall towers over us, her pointy nose almost touching our nervous faces

"First years lineup for sorting!" she bellows

I suddenly get nervous, it's the sorting ceremony! "I'm not ready for this" I mouthed to my twin sister Eliana,

"Don't sweat it, Ems, I'm sure you'll do great" Eliana mouthed back, giving me the thumbs up.

We proceeded into the Great Hall, the towering ceiling above us. Woah, this place is bigger than I imagined, in fact, it might just be bigger than the dining room at the Carrow manor. All of the older children were clapping for us as we clumped together before a stool with a manky old hat.

"Lets see… Carrow Eliana! Your up!" McGonagall called out to the students, everybody started whispering "Death Eater". Eliana gladly smiled and hopped on the stool.

After a long wait -

"HUFFLEPUFF" The sorting hat declared. Silence. Dead Cold Silence filled the Great Hall. I was shocked, totally flabbergasted. But that emotion didn't last long as soon as I remembered what my family did to Marcus, Eliana was heading towards certain death. My parents HATED any other house bar Slytherin never-mind Hufflepuff! I saw that she was also scared of what the future had to hold.

"Carrow Emma, step up to the stool, "Uh oh the moment was here, there were a million thoughts racing through my head as that darned hat was placed on my head. _Interesting, another Carrow. This one more loyal to her family, through traits but not beliefs. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff would suit you. It had better be…_

"SLYTHERIN!" Relief rushed through me as I walked toward the house decked in green, I would be alright, even though the same could not be said for my twin, Eliana.

"Malfoy Draco" Professor McGonagall called. Ahh, Malfoy… Such a fitting surname… _Snap out of it Emma!_ , it even touched his perfectly combed hair the sorting hat called out loud

"SLYTHERIN", Yes yes yes yes! Draco would be in my house!, I watch as Draco he swaggered off in my direction. When he reached he plopped down next to me, giving me a high five "Yes" we said as our hand touched

"Rosier Jessica"


	2. Detentions and Daisy

**Hi,**

 **This is the second chapter of Emma Carrow and the Idiot Harry Potter. We begin to meet her friend Jessica and see things from her perspective**

 **Thanks, Turtlegirl04**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own harry potter**

* * *

 **Jessica Rosier Pov:**

My heart was pounding the moment my name was called. I started shuffling my way towards the stool, think Slytherin, the only house acceptable to my parents. Or else I will bring shame to my family. The hat was placed delicately on my head and immediately I heard a raspy voice in my head. _Ahh, nervous are we, well you have nothing to fear. I can see it all … you do not belong in Slytherin, no I know just the place for you_

"RAVENCLAW" I stood in a daze, silently making my way over to the Ravenclaw table. I awkwardly place myself next to a kind-looking second year. She had jet black straight hair and dark brown eyes.

Dumbledore speech was made and the feast begun. Not that I was hungry, I just sat there in dead silence. I was going to be in so much trouble, I glanced over where Emma and Draco were happily chatting and eating, I could tell that they were flirting because Emma was blushing bright red and she ONLY blushes when she's flirting.

The second-year turned and introduced herself as Cho Chang before inquiring I was feeling well. I slowly nodded my head before badly attempting to make small talk. Eventually, Dumbledore ended the feast and we were lead up to our dormitories.

The moment we stepped in the common room my fears disappeared. I was stunned by the amount of shear knowledge the room contained, the walls were lined with bookshelves overflowing with stacks of books. Instead of a fireplace, a statue stood. Off to the side were the stair leading to the dormitories.

Speaking of which we were shown our beds and then told to get to sleep as there was a big day ahead of us. I turned towards by roomates a smile plastered to my face. I recognized one of them as the half-blood Daisy Corran. I had only met her once but she seemed nice enough. Oh gosh this was going to be hard.

 **Emma Carrow Pov:**

All I could think about is what would happen to Eliana…

"I'm stuffed" I exclaimed turning to face Draco

"Yeah me too" Draco replied, he began to gather his things while motioning for me to do the same. We walked together to the Slytherin common room, much to the dislike of darling Pansy.

"Cobra" I said and the Door swung open. To reveal the Deep Green Velvet sofas and dangling chandeliers. I immediately jumped on the couch with a squeal.

"This is the life!" I said dramatically

"Its ok… the Malfoy Manor is better and it is a little tacky" Draco smirked bragging.

"Sure" I teased elbowing him

"Heyy!" Draco joked, right as the drama queen Pansy Parkinson herself walked in with Blaise.

"Emma! What. Do. You. think. Your. Doing. With. _My_ Drakipoo?" Stammered Pansy giving me the death stare.

"Oh, relax Pansy" Draco drawled, I just managed to see his happy smirk fade.

"I'm going up to see what bed I have," I said scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

"With Meeeee?" Blaise questioned suggestively. I face palmed, of cause his dirty mind went there.

"Quit it Blaise" Draco said leaping up off the couch, looking less than pleased.

"Chill, Draki" Pansy smiled while attempting to give him a smooch. Draco backed away and slid upstairs. Trust Pansy to ruin everything, I stormed up to my dormitories Pansy hot on my trail.

I started to unpack my belongings Pansy pushed my suitcase closed as she said,

"Back off Girlfriend! Draco is mine! If I catch you making goo goo eyes at _MY_ man, I swear there will be hell to pay." Pansy growled at my face, looking more and more like a pug.

"He can talk to whoever he wants to! You can't make any decisions for him!" I shouted back

I tried to ignore Pansy's rants about how rude I am, while I unpacked my closet and decorated my bedside table with gifts from family. I suddenly paused as I looked at the family picture of my parents, Eliana and me. Pansy looked over at me right as that happened,

"Is that your looser Hufflepuff sister?" Pansy said looking disgusted but slightly smug.

"Your the only loser here." I said my suddenly anger rising, I couldn't just stand there and let her mock Eliana. I did the first thing that came to mind. I punched Pansy right in the face.

"DRACO" She screeched at the top of her lungs before hurdling out the door. Great start to my first day!

 **Jessica Rosier Pov:**

"Wait you did what?!" I exclaimed laughing, being placed in Ravenclaw may have been the best thing that happened. Daisy can come off slightly weird at first, but her kind smile and cheerful attitude really made it easy for me to warm up to her. While I have friends who are now in Slytherin, I finally feel like fit in.

Daisy and I had been chatting all night and nothing had changed at all as the first day of lessons began.

"What subject are you most excited about" I questioned as I help myself to the array of foods piled up on the tables.

"Hmm I'm really look forward to transfiguration. It just seems so interesting and useful, I mean look at all the things you can do, animals to water glasses, desks to pigs…" Daisy replied beginning another rant. That is another thing about Ravenclaws they are all so passionate and excited to learn new things. Something that I had been told to forget and become more sly.

I finished my meal, before turning to Daisy and hurrying her along to class. I glanced towards my 'friends' in Slytherin, Emma seemed to be in trouble with Snape of all people. I kept on moving, a frown slipped on to my face as realized how quickly I had moved on from that friendship. " _She left you behind"_ the voice in my head reminded me. The smile returned

 **Emma Carrow Pov:**

I sat across from Draco in the great hall, he had been a little off all morning. That and I hadn't seen Pansy since the incident.

"Why did you punch Pansy?" Draco said shrugging likes it's not a big deal, which quite personally I thought that it was.

"She was calling my sister name's, and my sister is on the verge of death" I squealed back, tears swimming but I tried my best to keep them at bay.

Draco's face turned sympathetic, as he reached for my hand under the table.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Emma Nicole Carrow" Snape's irritating voice muttered behind me. Why was he here?

"Uh, yes..?" I reply cooly,

"My office NOW" Snape says, his cold eyes glare at me. *Gulp* I was in big trouble!

"Why are you so late." Snape said on the verge of growling, Snape passed around the black painted empty office. "I literally just saw you doing nothing."

"That's none of your business" I replied harshly

"That's no excuse." Snape snapped this black eyes burning through my soul. I scowled not afraid to stare back.

"Well.. Well.. Well.. you will be practicing some potions… But year 2 potions" Snape said sarcastically as if I could not do it.

"But we haven't even had our FIRST potions class! That's not fair." I said standing up

"I don't care! Now you will be missing your first and second block due to your idiocy!" Snape said raising his wand

"You can get sacked for spelling a student by the way!" I pointed out, pushing the boundaries

"ENOUGH, You will make a Sleekeazy's Hair Potion in two hour" Snape shouted wand still raised

"Fine!" I screamed back as I rummaged through my bags to find my beginners potions book. I stumbled to a empty seat.

I grabbed a cauldron while Snape went to his desk and started writing papers.

[Ingredients]

Gomas Barbadensis

Asian Dragon Hair

Petroleum Jelly

African Sea Salt

Agrippa

Alihotsy

 _Gee… This is the hardest potion I have ever seen!_ I thought, I'm pretty skilled at potions because I had a private tutor before school but this is a whole new level, I thought to myself as I as I fumbled around trying to scavenge for the ingredients...

*1 Hour Later*

Sweat dribbled down my forehead as I mixed all the ingredients into a thin Pinky-orange liquid...

"Done." I panted my hair was frizzled and tangled with my split ends curled around at the end of my ginger hair.

"Your two hours are up!" Snape said in his low raspy voice. Has it been two hours already!? Did I really just missed the first 2 blocks of the school year? People must think I got expelled or something.

Snape peered into the cauldron containing the pinky-orange substance. I could tell he was impressed and had expected me to fail but he hid it with a grim

"Surprising! You might just have passed. Your excused to lunch!" Snape snapped, I grabbed my bags and packed away my things. What on earth would my friends think had happened to me? I hurriedly left the classroom without saying goodbye.

I arrived to the smell of freshly baked goods, Draco was staring at his plate, clearly miserable. He looked up and saw a smile quickly flashed on his face as I ran to join him and my fellow Slytherins.


	3. Heros and Herbology

**Hi,**

 **The third chapter is here!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 3,**

 **Jessica Rosier Pov:**

I sat in the courtyard with Daisy the two of us reading books. I looked up to see a cute boy stumble while Grabbe and Goyle teased him.

"Psst, Whos he?" I said dreamily a goofy smile forming on my face.

"Him?" Daisy asked pointing at the brown haired boy who had captured my attention.

"Obviously" I sighed as turned around slightly.

"Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor. Why?" She answered sniggering

"Uh, No reason," I said feeling a light blush sweep onto my cheeks. Daisy just rolled her eyes, gave a giggle and then continued to read her book. Right then Draco… no Malfoy and his gang rocked up to join Crabbe and Goyle. What is this? An arrange bullying session? I couldn't help but feel like I needed to do something, this must be stopped. They couldn't just get away with it! I stood up swiftly, put my book to the side and moved to join the group, standing beside Neville.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded from to group, they just glared at me. "What did he ever do to you?" I questioned. At first, it seemed like they weren't going to respond, but then

"What do you think you can do to stop us? Is this your crush or something" Pansy sniggered, the others joined in laughing

"Yeah, you Ravenclaw traitor, you like Gryffin dorks now?" Crabbe said laughing, I could see that Neville looked irritated. He was clearly trying to control his anger.

"Leave her alone, I'm the one you want to make fun of. Not her." Neville said sternly, completely surprising me. "I'll be fine" Neville weakly smiled at me, thanking me for my support. I opened my mouth to protest but he gently pushed me to the side.

I stumbled back to my seat next to Daisy, who just raised an eyebrow in my direction before continuing to read. I quickly picked up my book and belongings before muttering something along the lines of I need the bathroom. I sprinted up the stairs and into the girl's bathroom the tears already spilling down my face.

Why did they have to bring up all the worries that had been plaguing me all day? My parents still hadn't written to me, a sign of their displeasure and disappointment.

 **Emma Carrow Pov:**

It felt wrong to let the others tease my friend but I choose Draco over her. I was walking to the library to get some more potions books out when I heard a voice.

"Emma! Emma? Where are you" It was the voice of Eliana… I stop in my tracks and turn to face where the sound is echoing.

"Emma, your here" she smiles

"How's Hufflepuff?" I said tiding my grief

"Great! I already have so many friends!" She smiled back.

"Mum sent a letter….." Eliana said her face turning as white as a sheet. My stomach dropped into my guts as she unravelled the piece of paper that was lodged in her pocket and showed it to me.

 _To my dearest daughter,_

 _I heard that the sorting took place and that the results were less than acceptable. I thought that we raised you better than this. It seems your Father and I were wrong. I kept your unslytherin ways a secret from the rest of the family as there would be repercussion for all of us. All because of you!_

 _As you can see your Father and I only have one option left, we need you to disappear. Forever._

 _From_

 _Mother_

"I wish I told you sooner but, I went to see headmaster Dumbledore and he won't let anything happen on school grounds," Eliana said reassuring me, she ran off to see her friends as I continued on my way.

"Potions, potions, hmm" I mumbled to myself as I scanned the shelves for the potions section.

"Emma! Finally, I have been looking for you all afternoon" Blaise said giving me a wave. Uh oh, what did he want now? A love declaration? "I was wondering if you know how to make a love potion?" He smirked, that does not sound good.

"Why," I said rolling my eyes as it's pretty obvious who he might want under a love potion?

"Pansy wanted the recipe, but if you want some I'll be happy to whip some up" Blaise winked at me, why is he such a flirt?!

"Fine…" I said as I tore a piece of paper from the nearest book I could find, going against all of my common sense. I took a pen from the librarian's desk and scribbled down the ingredients of a simple love potion, although even that might be too much for Pansy's tiny brain to handle.

Ingredients -

⅓ cup of Ashwinder eggs

⅘ teaspoon of Rose thorns

½ cup of Peppermint essence

½ teaspoon of Powdered Moonstone

¾ cup of Pearl Dust

½ teaspoon of water

Bowl of melted chocolate

I gave Blaise the note he smirked and replied

"Thanks, sweetheart." Why is he like this? Second thoughts why are we friends? Oh wait … Draco. Blaise swaggered out of the library, note in hand, off to find Pansy or someone.

I checked the time, it was nearly time for class. I ran off at top speed towards the greenhouses, I really need to do some sport, the castle is so big.

* * *

I arrived just in the nick of time, I positioned myself right next to Draco who looked at my flushed face in concern.  
"Are you okay? What happened back there with Longbottom and Rosier?" Draco asked I shrugged before replying

"Oh, I just wanted to check out a potions book and ran into Blaise," I replied

"What did Blaise want?" Draco questioned out of curiosity, I felt a blush creep up on my face

"The recipe for a…" I answered quietly, right as Professor Sprout walked in, she immediately quieted down the class before beginning the lesson. We were doing something to do with dirt, urgh!

 **Jessica Rosier Pov:**

I was chatting with Daisy as Neville entered, I immediately felt myself start blushing. He looks so cute with his Gryffindor sweater on and his hair windswept. He paused, scanning the room as if looking for someone, before moving in our direction.  
"Thanks for standing up for me back there," He said looking grateful regardless of the fact that I did nothing much.

"It was nothing, besides you did the same for me," I replied with a small smile. Daisy nudged me with her elbow before turning to chat with her other friends. "How did that entire incident even start?" I asked before turning bright red, great going Jess, insulting your crush during your first actual conversation. Neville turned away to warn Hermione Granger about something or other, so I eavesdropped into Emma and Draco's conversation,

"Herbology is sooo boring! We won't even need to know any of this stuff anyway," Emma complained to Draco with a frown on her face,

"Plants, plants, plants, ear protection blah blah blah" Draco attempted to mock Professor Sprout, Emma burst into laughter,

"Good one Draco" Emma said in between burst of laughter, do they seriously not have anything better to do other than flirting and mocking teachers. Honestly!


	4. Crushes and Kisses

**Chapter 4**

 **Jessica Rosier Pov:**

"Witches and Wizards, this is your first flying class! Pay close attention otherwise you may injure yourself' Madam Hooch explained to the class of first years. I nodded in reply. "Now stand behind a broom, place your hand over it and say UP" she instructed. I ended up standing in between Daisy and Neville

"Up, UP…..UPPPPP" I screeched in frustration, I looked around to see if anyone else could do it, only three people have managed to, Emma, Draco, and Harry. Ugh!I hate stupid brooms! "Get up you idiotic thing" I snarled at it, whilst smacking it on the ground hoping it would get the message, but no avail.

"Miss Rosier! Take care of your broom!, 5 points from Ravenclaw" Madam Hooch Glared, the rest of the Ravenclaws moaned. Emma and her crew sniggered at me, remind me why I liked her.

"Try and kick off lightly on three, one, two, thr… no Mr. Longbottom were you not listening, I thought I made it clear!, 5 points from Gryffindor!" Madame Hooch shouted. While Neville kept on rising and rising out of control the colour slowly draining from his cheeks.

Suddenly he began to float higher and higher

"Heeeelp!" Neville's terrified face froze as he clutched tighter and tighter to his broom. Before he could stop it he began to plummet towards the ground. "ahhhhhhhhh!" Neville screamed as loudly as he could. I could see Emma and Draco facepalming.

"CRASH!" Neville hit the ground and I was instantly running to his side, the colour completely gone from my face. Please don't let him be dead, please let him be okay. I desperately thought as I reached where he was lying. Neville was doubled over in pain around his arm. I quickly made a decision that he would live and ran off as fast as I could to get Madame Pomfrey.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw! Thank you, Ms, Rosier for getting Madam Pomfrey" Madam Hooch when I returned. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to help. I saw that Neville was unconscious, my heart dropped.

"CLASS DISMISSED" Madam Hooch yelled as she left.

Neville was levitated off to the hospital wing by Madame Pomfrey with Madame Hooch hot on their trail.

 **Emma Carrow Pov:**

I was sitting in the Slytherin common room, listening to the crackles and pops of the fireplace burning brightly in front of me. I noticed movement around the door, Blaise Zabini.

"Hi," He said smiling at me,

"Hey" I reply smiling back, Blaise sat next to me on the silk green couch, where we were alone. Just us two in the common room, everyone else was meant to be at lunch. It was quite dim in the Slytherin common room, one might call it a romantic atmosphere. Blaise leaned in closer and whispered in my ear

"Are you a chaser cause you stole my heart?" What?! That's where this is going, laugh it off my mind told me. I gave a feeble attempt at a laugh,

"You really bug me sometimes" I replied shaking my head

"I know" Was Blaise's response as he gave a forceful smirk. He moved closer and closer to the point I considered getting off the couch. In fact, we were mere inches apart. Before I could move away he closed the gap between us, our lips touched.

BANG

Draco walked inside the room, his eyes fell on us, he turned on tail and excited the room. A look of hurt on his face. I shoved Blaise off me eyes flashing

"What on earth possessed you to do that?" I demanded putting space between us "Oh my God, Draco walked in on us too what am I going to tell him?" I desperately asked.

"Really, you're worrying about Draco, after I just kissed you? Sweetheart, you should be thinking about if we are going to finish what we started," Blaise replied, that was the final straw. I had had enough. I glared at him before swinging my arm back to get maxime power and slapped him as hard as I could. The nerve he had to kiss me? Ahhh, I stormed out of the common room off to one of the few places Blaise couldn't follow me, the girls bathroom.

I ran down the stairs, my tears blurring my vision. I heard someone call out, asking if I was okay. I didn't even turn around.

The Bathroom smelled like rotten egg. But I had to live with it since there were no other escapes from Blaise. Fifth-year girls were laughing in groups as they cast spells to grow their nails longer, I slid into the closest cubical and sat on the toilet seat hugging my knees as I try not to let my tears be too loud. I just can't believe Blaise would do that, and then have the nerve to tell me to be happy about it! My breathing began to speed up, becoming more and more irregular as I recalled what just happened, I remember Draco's upset face and Blaise's lips. What am I going to do? A sob is torn from me as I begin to rock back and forth.

I heard a tap on the cubicle door, I raised my head and mumbled "Yeah,"

"Are you alright?" A concerned voice asked, it seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place who the voice belonged to. I unlocked the door to find Jessica's worried face looking at me. I wasn't sure how to respond, should I lie?, Or tell the truth? What do I even say to her?

"Um… it's personal" I respond mumbling as I squeak the words out.

"I'm your friend… I think? And I need to know what's up!" Jessica insisted, her face becoming determined, "Just… Please!"

"Kiss… mad… insulting… embarrassed," I whisper barely making eye contact as new tears slide down my face. She just crouched down slightly, making eye contact,

"Boys, huh?" She said, "They really are annoying, well except for this one guy..." Jessica trailed off. I laughed, she likes someone?! Since when? I swear if its Draco!

"Who is the guy?, You usually don't care about boys? huh." I joked her face turning bright red

"No one," She denied too quickly for me to believe it. Why should I care who she likes? Remember only Slytherin friends, or else I risk punishment from my darling parents. On the other hand, it would be super nice to talk to someone about the stupid love triangle I'm caught up in, Ravenclaws are so annoying and witty but I guess I'll get past that.


	5. Mistletoe and Magic

**Chapter 5**

 **Jessica Rosier Pov:**

Finally, Christmas break rolled around, I mean, I love knowledge but there are only so many lessons a girl can handle. I received my first letter from home yesterday, informing me that I was no longer welcome there. Well, what's new? On the plus side, Daisy and Eliana stayed back, but all I could think was hopefully Neville would be too.

Anyway, I was seated right beside, Eliana and Daisy with Harry Potter only a few seats down. I may or may not have been fangirling. Now, this would have never happened normally but given the fact that it was breakfast on Christmas Eve and there were almost no other students. That was the way things were.

The Great Hall looked amazing, all decked out in Christmas decorations, complementing the grey walls. The ceiling which changed with the weather was always snowing, creating a peaceful atmosphere and the ice sculptures and icicles really made it look. Well… magical.

The only downside to this was the mistletoe, which I was purposely avoiding. There was no way I was getting caught under some with Professor Snape. Speaking of the devil, just the other day Professor Snape and Madam Hooch got stuck under one and it apparently turned into a full-fledged make-out. Gross!

"Are you ready to leave?" Daisy asked me as we were going to head out to the great lake today, which I normally would have protested against (the cold is known to make people sick) but, Neville had been hanging out there recently and who am I to say no to seeing the guy who I may or may not have liked. We got up and slowly walked out of the main hall, the castle seeming too quiet for anyone to run in. When Daisy suddenly turned to me

"I have to go to the bathroom now! YOU GO WITHOUT ME!" She shouted as she ran off. I continued on my way lost in my thoughts, was Emma okay? Were her parents mad? In fact, I got so distracted I walked right under mistletoe and BAM I was stuck.

"Nononononononononononono." I screeched, getting more and more panicked by the minute, How long was I going to be stuck there? Would it ever end? When Neville walked by.

He turned bright red the moment he saw the predicament I was in. Please don't let him be heartless, please let him save me, were only a few of the thoughts running through my head. He stepped closer to me and quickly kissed me on the lips before running off.

Oh

My

God

Neville just kissed me! EKK! I squealed happily before running off to find Daisy.

 **Emma Carrow Pov:**

Being back on the Hogwarts train had an odd feeling, especially when it wasn't the end of the year. Once again, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and I were jammed into a Carriage, only this time Pansy hadn't joined us. Wonder why? I was over the moon that we didn't have any more classes! Otherwise, my brain would have been mash. Draco and I got over the 'situation' but things were still not the same as they used to be. Draco only talked to me when I spoke to him… But that's not what was worrying me at the moment. It was Eliana.

When I arrived home all the memories ran through me. The black belt that my mother would hit Eliana with, the Prisoners that my parents would keep in the cells to starve to death, Eliana would always try and break them free but she would always get caught. I used to escape to the Malfoy Manor most of the time, But Eliana would stay back and watch and look after her kitten, Smokey instead, she adored animals as she would pick up strays and smuggle them into her bedroom … Until mother found out.

"Emma!" Mother snapped pointing for me to come

"Yes?" I replied moving forward

"We need a plan" Mother sniggered as she brushed my hair away from my face "We're going to find some way of giving Eliana what she deserves! She is such a disgrace to the Carrow name and I will not STAND for such embarrassment!" Mother snarled as she scowled "And you're going to help, you and your friends are our access to Hogwarts, are you with me? Or not?" She points at her belt and smirks "Your choice?". I stand in front of her baffled. Yes, I always do as mother says but I can't think of murdering my own sister!?. I swiftly replied as I pretend this doesn't bother me… "Yes… Mother" I say my voice shaking with every word, I tried my best to hide my pain.

 **\- Later in the holidays -**

 **At the Malfoy Manor**

The cold air filled the house, ensuring that I was freezing the entire time that I was there. That and the awkward silences between Draco and I made the Christmas visit over to his house less than enjoyable.

I sat on his bed looking at our old photos together, we were so close. What happened to the good ol' times? Well, Blaise happened, even since he kissed me Draco has been giving me weak smiles. "Now is your chance to explain," The voice in my head whispered

"Draco… I don't know what Blaise told you, about what happened but he was the one who kissed me. Not the other way around! I don't even like him!" I burst out, Draco looked shocked, but he slowly raised an eyebrow as if asking me to continue, "He… he just kissed me without asking and when the situation did not call for it. But we have made peace with what happened and please, can you do the same?" I begged I could tell from his face that Draco was conflicted. He has always been one to hold grudges, please let me be the exception. Was I all I could think,

"Blaise shouldn't have done that," Was all he said before he left the room leaving me to my thoughts. Was that the end of this argument? A start to a new one? I quickly gathered my thoughts before following after Draco.

I quite clearly wasn't as focused as I thought, as I walked right into Draco,

"Great job, Emma!" He muttered sarcastically, I looked at him confused "Look up," I glanced at the roof, mistletoe hung right above us, I flushed bright red and looked at the floor. I had to kiss Draco, he had to kiss me.

Draco grabbed my chin forcing me to look into his eyes, "I'm not mad." Was all he said before he slowly closed the gap between us and I felt the pressure of his lips on mine, but this time I knew it was real. The tingling sensation that followed was almost comforting. I leaned into his embrace, then I heard it… footsteps and chattering. Draco quickly pulled away and the two of us stepped away from the mistletoe, hearts pounding. Draco leaned on the closest wall, his pale white face now flustered red, I bite my lip as the footsteps moved closer, I felt my cheeks burn as I almost want more. I think I'm in love...

"Morning." A voice behind me said I whip round to see who's talking, Professor Snape?!

"Good Morning Professor," I said as I recall what happened with Draco.

"Um. Why are you here" Draco replied, his face still burning red

"You ruined the moment..." Draco mumbled so quietly I barely managed to hear.


	6. Plotting and Playing

**Chapter 6 Emma Carrow Pov:**

The train ride back was slow, I was sitting alone with Draco in the carriage, Draco said he wanted to be with me without the rest of the gang. To have some alone time. Even though we had a carriage to our self, it still seemed that Draco and I were squashed up against each other, I could still sense the warmth of his winter hoodie, the smell of his shampoo and deodorant. This is literally heaven.

"So, are we chill?" I said as casually as possible

"We're Chill," he replied as he kisses my cheek softly, Warmth spread through me again. I leaned back against him, snuggling closely, "I'm worried about Eliana," Draco said sighing, the thought brought me back to reality. I wasn't told the full plan but I'm sure Mother mentioned something about a ring…. "If we fail…," Draco shuddered "I'm afraid to think about the repercussions." I clung a little bit tighter to Draco as he said that

"We'll be fine, I'm sure of it," I replied putting on a brave face, but of course it seemed I couldn't fool Draco, he saw right through it. He made a face at me before pulling me closer to him.

 **Jessica Rosier Pov:**

I sat by the lake next to Neville, we had been doing this every day since the kiss and to be completely honest I don't think I have been any happier. The train is due to pull into the station soon and with it all the noise that the students bring. We decide to head down and greet our friends as they return from the break. Neville wanted to see Harry, something about him having a nasty family. As for me, I wanted to see if anything has happened with Dremma. (that's there new ship name, that I just made up for Draco and Emma). But more importantly, if they were okay, I know how rough the Death Eater Holiday Celebrations, can be. It's where all the family come together and plot who they hate the most and who they want to murder.

I raced Neville down to the station, I was clearly winning. We were quite early so we stood there laughing for a bit before, we heard the unmistakable sound of the Hogwarts Express. As the train drew near I began to get more nervous, what if Emma doesn't return? What if they were going to kill me? What if Emma and Draco never got stuck under some mistletoe? Neville sensing that I was nervous slipped his hand in mine. The tracks screeched as the brakes slammed on the Hogwarts Express, I scanned for Emma and Draco but there was no sign of them, Horror struck me as I expected the worst. "Look! Look!" Neville said as he dragged me over one of the carriages windows. I couldn't believe my eyes, Emma and Draco were sleeping on each other's shoulders! I banged on the window several times until Emma noticed.

Her eyes shot open, wide with surprise. I smirked as she woke up Draco, blushing bright red. She glared back at me as I ran off following Neville back to the castle. As we ran through the snow Neville grabbed my hand, I don't think I've ever been happier.

 **Blaise Zabini Pov** :

I felt sick as I saw the love of my life, the one I was meant to be with, my soulmate, the hottest girl in existence, holding my best friend Draco Malfoy's hand. I could feel my heart drop, sinking miles below my guts. I just wanted to push Draco aside and slap him in the face as he should have known better than to steal my love! I needed a plan. A plan to take back what's mine. Wait! I suddenly remembered the recipe for the love potion is still in my pocket as I thought I might need it for an occasion like this. What if Pansy and I make some and use it on Draco so then Draco will fall in love with Pansy, so she could get her dream man and I can get back Emma! I smirked, suddenly feeling confident in my plan, yes


	7. Making Out and Mischief

**Chapter 7**

 **Emma Carrow Pov:**

I couldn't stop blushing every time I made eye contact with Draco, I can't forget the kiss under the mistletoe. It just felt so right, I mean, I've liked him for ages and now that he kisses me I can't stop noticing how hot he is. I mean, his hair looks like it is glowing in the sunlight and his smirk isn't helping things either. I really need to get a grip.

Jess glanced at me before she raised an eyebrow wiggling it. Urg! Of course, she would catch Draco and me like that. We were just sleeping, I felt my face turn even redder if it was possible at this point. Herbology was boring as usual, blah blah blah plants blah blah blah, I could tell that Draco felt the same way. I glanced over to see why Jessica was giggling in her girlish way, she was in the middle of a conversation with Neville.

Wait… Neville made Jessica blush?! I wiggled my eyebrows back in response, she just waves back. I shifted my focus to Blaise, who flashed me a flirty smile, why do I even try? Although he did look quite smug about something, he Pansy had headed off alone somewhere so maybe he finally won over a girl with his 'charms'.

I leaned over to grab a glove, my hands were not getting dirty and accidentally brushed Draco's hand. I blushed again before looking intently at the floor. I leaned away from him, curse my emotions. All he did was hold my chin and force me to look into his eyes. "We need to talk," Draco whispered to me as my heart dropped. He didn't like me, I was going to be rejected and have no friends. My parents would kill me like they were going to kill Eliana. Eliana, how could I forget I was meant to help kill her.

I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest, my breath becoming uneven as I panicked. Draco face filled with worry as I began to shake, a few tears slipped down my cheeks. Draco careful moved his hand to my shoulder, his touch comforting. I leaned towards him as Draco slid his arms around my waist, pulling me against him.

Professor Sprout said something that I couldn't catch, not with all of these thoughts running through my head. Draco was trying to lead outside but my legs weren't working so he moved one of his arms around my shoulders and the other behind my knees before he picked me up and carried me out of the greenhouse. I could see everyone's stares as they whispered and pointed at us, I didn't seem to care as I was too caught up in the moment.

I was going to be laughed at, made fun of, my parents were going to hate me, I was going to die. My pulse was racing even faster, my breathing even more sporadic. I was shaking so much Draco was struggling to carry me upstairs, even with all of those muscle built from years of practicing Quidditch.

He gently placed me down on the stairs, his hand cupping my face "shhhh," Draco soothed, trying to keep me calm. "There is nothing to worry about," When this showed little to no effect he began to panic. "Please… Emma…" He said his voice breaking "I… I like you, I like you a lot! And I have been crushing on you for as long as I could remember," his eyes met mine as I stared into his dreamy longing grey eyes

The second he said those words it was like magic, my pulse, breathing, everything turned back to normal. I still felt drained, sort of like I had stayed awake all night. "You… you do?" I asked feeling almost nauseous with worry.

"Of course," Draco replied, his smirk returning in full force, "Look, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time. Will you be my girlfriend?" I was speechless, Draco wanted to be my boyfriend, he liked me!

"Yes!" I squealed, this was a dream come true, the blush reappearing on my cheeks. Draco was grinning ear to ear and to be honest, I was probably the same. Gosh, my emotions are all over the place! I could sense Draco as he pushed his lips against mine. Its real, it's all real! We couldn't part, all I could think about was the sensation of his warm lips on mine… Draco once again wrapped his arms around my waist. I was so caught up in the moment I couldn't even hear the footsteps walking closer

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS LOVEY-DOVEY MOMENT?" Flitch bellowed at us, we didn't' even notice, our lips remained touching until he shouted again "YOU IGNORANT HOOLIGANS ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" We jumped apart flushing bright red, how did we not realize he was coming? Flitch was still ranting, I realized"... DISGRACE TO YOUR GOOD NAMES…SNAPE…." Honestly, that man needs to calm down, just as I opened my mouth to explain Draco and I were dragged off, presumably to see Snape. Great!

 **Jessica Rosier Pov:**

Herbology wasn't the best subject, but it's manageable… Neville seemed to really enjoy it

"Ooh look, a Mimbluslus" Neville said getting all excited

"W-what?" I said trying to figure out what he means

"A Mimbluslus is a plant that's covered in boils, which release Stinksap when the plant is prodded! How cool is that!?" Neville babbled on. I found myself tuning out as I didn't have much interest in plants.

 **-After the class has finished-**

"Jessica, I need to show you something…" Neville said staring dorkly at me

"Oh!, yeah? sure!" I replied losing my words. I scratched the back of my neck, trying to act casual. He took my hand and walked me along,

"Soo…" He mumbled to break the silence, I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"You like Herbology huh?" I mentioned smiling

"Y-yeah, its always been a family thing since I do gardening with my grandma…" he admitted a little embarrassed. I reached out with my free hand and wrapped it around his arm. Does he live with his grandma?

"Wait? I just realized that you haven't mentioned your parents?" I asked curiously. As soon as the words left my mouth I could see Neville's face drop. Did I say something wrong? think Jess, think!

"My parents are gone…" he said sighing sadly. Omg! How was I so heartless!

"Oh… I-I'm so sorry! I never knew..." I stuttered trying to make a recovery

"I didn't expect you to know, Its fine," Neville replied smiling again before I could reply he turned his head and kissed me right on the lips. I was shocked but the feeling soon melted away as warmth rushed through me. He dragged his hands through my curly brown hair, I wrapped both arms around his neck as our kiss grew deeper…

Neville lead me up the spiral staircase to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm not supposed to go inside others common rooms!" I shrieked, No no no noo no! I must not break any rules!

"It's fine… everyone's outside, I assure you." Neville said putting his hand on my shoulder for reinsurance.

"Ok.. only this once!" I replied rolling my eyes. As soon as we stepped in all the Gryffindor colours met my eyes, there were shades of red and yellow everywhere! From wallpaper to the decor. It was like nothing I have ever seen before, like a sunset themed room. I could smell burning candles… It was such a romantic setting. It was peaceful.

Neville and I sit down on the silky red couch, I snuggle up to him for warmth as was a cold winter's day. He reached out to put an arm around me, then kissed my forehead softly. I began to snooze off...


	8. Hugs and Heartbreaks

**Chapter 8**

 **Emma Carrow Pov:**

"Urghh! I swear Snape is such a pain!" I grumbled to Draco as we walked back to the common room after our detention. Draco slung his arm over my shoulder a grin appearing on his face

"It wasn't that bad," He reasoned, I leaned towards his touch still not believing that we were dating. Just as I thought that Draco pulled me in for a kiss. I slid my arms around him deepening the kiss. He snaked his arms around my waist pulling me against his chest.

"What on earth is going on here?" Pansy shrieked, she was really trying to ruin my life, I pushed back away from Draco the moment was already over. Pansy's hand flew to her mouth before she ran off down the corridor to the Slytherin Common room. Back to Blaise.

Draco and I continued down the hall, hand in hand. When we entered the common room to wolf whistles and catcalls, the news had spread quickly. I immediately turned bright red and began to hide behind Draco, however, help it seems comes from the weirdest places as Blaise cleared a path for us. I quickly dashed upstairs to my dormitory, but not before I gave Draco a quick kiss.

 **Pansy Parkinson Pov:**

After that Carrow girl ran upstairs, I turned to Draco. Chocolate in hand, which I was going to offer. Of course, he didn't know this but they contained love potion. Yes, Draco was going to be mine, all mine.

"There, there Drakiepoo don't worry about it! Have some chocolate, for umm…. Celebration!" I smugly proclaimed, placing my manicured hand on Draco's muscular shoulder,

"Uh- thanks!" Draco stuttered showing mountains of chocolate into his mouth "Yum-m" Draco said through his mouthful of munchies. Urg he is sooooo dreamy! Just 2 minutes and he would be mine. The common room had cleared out, I nodded at Blaise who gave me a thumbs up before exiting too.

The seconds ticked by waaaay too slowly, I just stood there my hands clasped waiting while Draco stuffed himself on the chocolate. My smirk only grew as the minutes went by.

"Pansy," Was all Draco said breathlessly before he closed the gap between us. I slithered my arms around him as he pushed me against the wall. It was amazing like it was pulled right out of my dream, I had been waiting for that moment for years. Right then the queen of bad timing walked downstairs.

"Draco," She gasped looking hurt beyond belief, a small part of me felt bad but I shoved that aside as I smiled at her before capturing Draco's lips with my own. Emma sprinted off, I didn't check where all I could think about was Draco as he slid his arms around my waist.

 **Emma Carrow Pov:**

I waited until the common room was empty before I headed back down. Draco and I had made an agreement to meet up again as we both thought that we needed to talk. Who knew that Slytherin would be really into gossip?

As I neared the bottom of the stairs I could see Draco but not what he was doing. Well… it looked like he was facing a wall. I stepped out into the open to get a better look when I realized that he was in a full-fledged make-out session with Pansy. What? What happened to us? Was I really just the sides chick the entire time? Was he just playing me?

Before I could stop myself I called out "Draco," My voice came out softer than I had intended and with more emotion. Draco didn't even hear or look at me while Pansy smiled her hideous evil grin. I felt my feet carry me away, I didn't know or care where I was going, I just needed to get away from them.

It wasn't until I ran into a wall that I noticed where I was, right outside the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room if Hogwarts a History was to be believed. Obviously, I didn't know the password let alone be allowed to go inside, but right now all that's mattered. I pounded on the door, hoping it wasn't too late and that someone would open the door.

Thankfully it was Eliana who opened the door, almost as though she knew I would be there. The moment she saw the distraught expression she hugged me. Right then all of my sadness just came out and I broke down. My tears running down my face and drenching Eliana's shoulder. I was sobbing too, and shaking so much that Eliana looked concerned.

However, all she did was just hold me there and pat my back. I had never been gladder that she was so kind. It took awhile but eventually, the tears stopped pouring out and my shaking subsided. Eliana took my hand and lead me upstairs to her dormitories, where surprisingly no one was there. It was just the two of us, at this point I probably owed her an explanation, so I forced myself to make eye contact and tell the story,

"Draco was cheating on my with Pansy!" I wailed as all of my heartbreak came flashing back. Eliana looked surprised, her jaw dropping. Apparently, she wasn't expecting this either.

"Are you sure?" Was all she said, almost as though she was afraid to ask me, afraid of the response.

"I saw him kissing Pansy," I shouted in anger. Eliana slipped her hand back into mine comfortingly. I need to get myself together though, there were more important things to discuss. Mainly my parents plan to kill her.

"Whatever… I guess right now we need to focus on bigger problems…" I said rubbing my eyes

"Like?... Oh. …" Eliana sighed. "What did Mother say?" Eliana continued

"Mother said that she's making a plan and she didn't tell me much but Mother is going to try and use Draco, Pansy, Zabini and I to kill you somehow. She will send an Owl to us later this month." I said spilling everything to her, I don't want her to die! This sets off another round of panic, which I have been doing a lot quite recently.

My heart began pounding in my ears, my breathing uneven and fast. My hands flew to my head as I sunk to the ground, what would happen to Eliana? Was she going to survive this? Was Dumbledore really going to help her? Eliana was saying something but I couldn't hear what she was saying over the rushing in my head. She grabbed my shoulders and shook them, which only served to freak me out even more. My breathing somehow became even less regular and I felt myself gasping for air. And then blackness.

The next thing I knew I was the hospital wing, with Blaise by my side. I glance over at him, making eye contact

"What are you doing here?" I said groggily.

"Watching over you" He replied giving me a sweet smile, this must be another one of his jokes

"What!?" I demand sitting upright. What had happened? I tried to think back but my thoughts are all a blur and I can't make sense of anything. Blaise as if sensing that another panic attack was coming reached out and put his hand on both my shoulders

"You're alright… everything is fine," Blaise soothed, I leaned back against the pillows, once again calm. "You ran out," He said, "I couldn't find you until your sister Eliana came to me in the hospital wing." Blaise's eyes were fixed on mine once again. He gently grabbed my hand, as if proving to himself that I was really here, that I was really safe. As he mentioned me running out everything came back to me. Draco had kisses, Pansy, Draco didn't love me. A few tears slipped down my cheeks and I felt the familiar feeling of sadness wash over me.


	9. Attacks and Advances

**Chapter 9**

 **Jessica Rosier Pov:**

My face was bright red as Daisy and I finally reached flying class, we had been in the library researching the topic we were going to learn in charms today when we realized the time. We were roughly 20 minutes late. "Sorry Madam Hooch," I apologized, knowing full well that I could get a detention.

"Go and get a broom, Crabbe, Goyle go help, Miss Rosier, and Miss Corran." She replied a grin on her face. Daisy and I quickly hurried off to fetch the brooms before Madam Hooch changed her mind. Crabbe and Goyle had a different idea though as they lagged behind. It seemed as though they were having some sort of conversation between them. Normally I would have wanted to know what they were saying but at that moment I couldn't have cared less.

Suddenly Crabbe and Goyle surrounded me before I could get my wand out Goyle punched me in the head. My legs gave out and I hit the floor, head pounding. Goyle then proceeded to kick me in the side. I tried to shout something to Daisy who by the looks of things was fighting Crabbe. My vision was spinning and I couldn't move from the pain. Goyle grabbed a beater's bat from the cupboard before turning to face me, a feral grin on his face. He raised the bat in the air and clubbed me on the head. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Daisy's limp body being carted off by Crabbe and Goyle.

 **Neville Longbottom Pov:**

Jess and Daisy had been gone ages, which was very unusual considering the fact that they didn't have to go far and that Jess is always on time… well, most of the time. As the minutes went by I began to get more nervous, what had happened to them? Thankfully Madam Hooch's thoughts mirrored mine and she asked me to go check on them.

I hurried off as fast as I could, determined to make sure that Jess was alright. I mean the worst that Crabbe and Goyle would do is shout at them, but I know from first-hand experience how hurtful that can be.

As I neared the broom cupboard I immediately noticed that something was off, there was no sign of Crabbe or Goyle and someone was lying on the floor. I felt the colour drain from my face as I realized how small the person lying there looked. The body was too short to be Daisy. I felt my heart sink and ran towards Jess.

I dropped to my knees, my hands cupping her face as I desperately spoke to her hoping she would respond. Which she didn't. I was only vaguely aware of my tears falling on her face as I cradled her head. I forced myself to take deep breaths and calm down, Jess needed me not my tears. I checked quickly for a sign of life and saw that her chest was rising and falling. I sprung into motion, slipping one arm around her back and the other behind her knees.

I walked along the familiar path to the hospital wing, trying not to let myself dwell on what had happened. Clearly, she had been attacked and the only people who could have done that were Crabbe and Goyle. I felt rage take over my emotions as I thought about what they had done to her.

When I arrived at the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey rushed over and took Jess from my arms telling me to notify Madam Hooch on what had happened. I stalked over to Madam Hooch before whispering what I had found be sure to mention that Daisy was missing and Jess was hurt. The class was dismissed immediately, and I hurried off as fast as I could to see Jess.

 **Jessica Rosier Pov:**

I blinked slowly, trying to figure out what is going on, I am not in my dormitory. Once my eyes had adjusted I could see a sleeping figure leaning over me. They were dressed in Gryffindor red, Neville. I was still confused as to what was going on, I leaned over to wake up Neville, "Ah," I cried out, as a sharp pain in my side appeared, followed by a pounding headache. Neville's eyes shot open and he immediately sat upright. Noticing that I was in pain, he grasped my hand, his eyes filled with concern.

"What happened?" He asked his voice filled with worry. It was as if those words were a trigger as I suddenly remembered what happened. Me being attacked, Daisy being carted off and me blacking out. Tears began flowing down my face, and I leaned towards Neville, seeking comfort. He gently pulled me to his chest in a hug, I placed my head on his shoulder as whatever barriers that remained holding back my emotions fell down. Sobs racked my body, so Neville started patting my head in a soothing manner.

Once I had calmed down Neville helped me lean back against the pillows, my side still a source of pain. I owed him an explanation, so while I wasn't sure whether I wanted to relive that moment, someone ought to know. "I… we were getting the brooms and … and Goyle started attacking me. He punched me in the head… I couldn't get up or remember how to duel, so he began kicking me." I whispered my voice breaking, "Crabbe was fighting with Daisy, I… there was nothing I could do. Goyle hit me with a bat and then I woke up here." There were tears rolling down my cheeks at this point, Neville looked mad. Almost scary even, if I didn't know him I might have been wary of him.

 **Emma Carrow Pov:**

I needed to talk to Jessica about the whole Draco and Pansy situation… maybe she could help. I walked across to the hospital wing, Jessica had been knocked out on the ground, although I could really remember Neville's annoying sobs. What had happened? One minute she was getting a broom and the next she was being rushed off to the hospital wing. I picked up my pace and hurried off to find her.

When I neared Jess's bed, I saw her bruised head and her entire body was covered dried blood marks. She seemed to be exhausted, but also like she was barely controlling her emotions. Neville was beside her and they seemed to be having a couple moment, I felt a pang of sadness in my heart as I remembered what had happened to Draco and me.

I ran out toward the lake, desperate to get away from the two lovesick idiots in the hospital wing. Tears began streaming down my face, obscuring my vision. I sprinted as fast as I could not caring about what anyone would think.

BANG

I ran full force into something before being sent sprawling on my butt. All of the air got knocked out of me and I was certain that there would be a bruise on my bottom tomorrow. I forced myself to look whoever I had hit in the eye, it was Blaise. I didn't know whether to jump with joy or burst into tears again.

"I'm so sorry! Emma!" Blaise said lending a hand to pull me up, ouch that hurt.

"Err, Its fine. I guess." I said back avoiding his eyes, Blaise pulled me into a hug

"I'm sorry…" Blaise whispered into my ear. I had never felt more conflicted, here Blaise was being so nice and hot. While Draco had cheated on me. What is there to lose? Draco's gone! And Blaise was always there for me.

We walked over to the nearest tree and sat down in the shade. Blaise slung an arm over my shoulders in a one-arm hug. I leaned into his embrace, finding comfort in it. How had I not noticed what a nice guy Blaise was?

I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush as I turned my head to face him, our faces centimetres apart. I closed the gap between our lips, the kiss was different to Draco and mine this one was more desperate. Blaise's hand slid down to my waist the other one was tangled in my hair as he pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling us even closer together.

I only broke the kiss when we were both gasping for air, my lipgloss smear over both of our faces. Blaise was grinning like the Cheshire cat, his smile stretching ear to ear and to be honest I was certain that I was the same.

Unfortunately, it was time for dinner, forcing our make-out session to an end. Blaise and I made our way back to the castle hand in hand. Boyfriend and girlfriend.

Hand in hand I got used to the unusual feeling of being next to Blase. Once we have reached the great hall, I saw the piles of food. I was hungry, starving in fact. Once Blaise and I got food and sat down, I looked around to see Pansy spoon feeding Draco. I felt a pang of heartbreak but then realized that I should move on.

My hand and Blaise's where linked to the table, it was hard to eat one handed but we managed.

After Dinner, we were assigned to go up to our dorms and sleep, but Blaise and I weren't tired so we left to go to the library.

Once we had managed to sneak in the library undetected. I grabbed a few advanced potions book for some light reading. When I glanced at Blaise I realized he had made better plans, another makeout session. I put the books down and placed myself next to him.

Blaise tucked my hair behind my ear, before cupping my face and pulling me against him. He leaned, pressing his lips against mine. I kissed him back harder, Blaise gently shoved me up against the bookshelves, Books where toppling everywhere. I ran my fingers through his hair, his arms wrapped around my waist. I giggled as I thought about all the trouble we could get into. Blaise will be the end of me.

Wrapped up in each others presence that neither of us heard the footsteps fast approaching. It was only as said person loudly coughed that Blaise and our lips parted, breathing heavily.

I was blushing so hard as Blaise let go of my waist, I stepped towards the light so that I could see who the figure was. I stumbled back a little as I realized it was Eliana I tripped over a book that had been knocked off its shelf during our 'little' kiss. Before I could fall over Blaise's arm slipped around me, pulling me back close to him. I leaned back against him trying to hide from my darling sister, who looked scandalized. Blaise carefully rotated me around so that my face was against his chest, He smelt like deodorant and musty brooms... it was as if he was protecting me from whatever hurtful things my sister would say.

Eliana opened and closed her mouth, resembling a fish before she took a deep breath and looked at me with her lecturing face. "Emma, you know better than this. Just think about all the trouble you could stir up!" Eliana exclaimed her voice getting pitchy. Gee! It's none of her business, "In fact, I would say that tonight you were very irresponsible borderline idiotic. I'm going to inform a prefect of this as it's inappropriate behaviour" She snapped, I felt like I wanted to kill her!

"See if we care!" I retort getting annoyed "It's none of your business anyway!" I said marching up to Eliana angrily. "Besides, why are you out past curfew?". I could see Blaise slowly reaching for his wand, but I touch his hand to stop him. He looked at me, a concerned look on his face. I tried to give him a reassuring smile but it turned out more like a grimace. Blaise slipped his hand into mine before giving it a calming squeeze.

"She's not worth it" I whispered to Blaise as I let out a sigh

"Let's find somewhere quieter" Blaise winked

"Let's go up to the Slytherin common room where Eliana can't stalk us," Blaise said in disgust.

 **In the Slytherin Common Room-**

Everyone gathered at the Prefect wanted to announce something. He stood on a chair so people could see him.

"So, my fellow Slytherin friends want to make this year a bit more interesting. We need a break from school work and the only way to do this is to play a muggle game." There were boos the crowded as soon as the word muggle left his mouth. "It's a game called spin the bottle, you spin a bottle and whoever it lands on you must kiss." There were a few seconds of silence before everyone was roaring in approval myself included.

We moved so that we all sat in a large circle of about 90, Blaise was beside me with Pansy on his other side. Everyone was excited, you could practically feel the tension as the first student spun the bottle. It landed on some fourth year. The people around them made room as they shuffled into the centre of the circle. A few other first years looked away as the rest chanted on. "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Soon enough it was Draco's turn, he looked even paler than usual. I would have thought that it was from the game, but Draco had never been one to be upset by kissing. Something was wrong with him. I could tell Pansy was crossing her fingers almost praying for the bottle to spin and land on her, I couldn't help but cross my fingers myself.

My heart was pounding as the bottle turned, everything in slow motion. It spun around before stopping, in front of me. Blaise glared at Draco as if Draco had planned for it to land on me, Blaise continued to stare almost possessively as I got up to meet Draco in the middle. I knew that I was blushing but at that moment all I could think about I was going to do after this. What if I fell back in love with Draco?

Draco stepped closer, the space between us shrinking. He pressed his lips against mine before stepping back, he looked shocked. Even though the kiss only lasted a second, I could help but feel as though it meant more than all of my make-out sessions with Blaise. Speaking of the devil, I forced myself to walk back towards him. Blaise stretched out his arms like he was going to hug me before he thought better of it.

Then the weirdest thing happened, Draco started death glaring at Pansy and Blaise. Like they had both personally wronged him. I turned to face Blaise a confused look on my face, Blaise, however, looked incredibly guilty. "Can we go upstairs?" He asked, speaking to Pansy, Draco and I.

Once we were in the boy's dormitory, Draco seemed to lose whatever self-control he had. "What did you do to me?" He demanded, shoving Pansy in a fit of anger. I blinked, this wasn't the Draco that I knew. Blaise was shifting his weight from one foot to another, looking very shady. I turned towards him

"What on earth is going on here?" I asked trying to remain polite, but if they refused to tell me I was going to flip out on them. Blaise's gaze dropped to the floor as responded.

"I can't do this anymore, not when you don't mean it." Blaise looked pointedly at me, I blushed and turned away. "It's not your fault, we… Pansy and I that is… we were angry that you got together. We made the love potion recipe and gave it to Draco. He never liked Pansy." Blaise glanced at the floor as if waiting for the punishment. I just stood there gaping like a fish, unable to process what had happened. Draco apparently was able to pick it up faster.

"You did what?" He burst out, his voice low and dangerous. I couldn't help but think about how cute he looked. Draco stormed out of the room and I followed after quickly. As soon as it settled in, It felt like a large rock just dropped inside my guts. I had been betrayed.


End file.
